531:Donna's zippity doo dah disney sing along
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: To wrap up her time at Camp Kikiwaka, Donna decided to sing along to some Zippity Do Dah songs. This is based on the Disney Sing Along's Zippity Do Dah video.
1. Zippity Do Dah

Donna was enjoying herself in the woods near Camp Kikiwaka. She decided to sing her heart out with a little Song Of the South.

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_  
 _My, oh, my, what a wonderful day_  
 _Plenty of sunshine headin' my way_  
 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _Mister Bluebird's on my shoulder_  
 _It's the truth, it's "actch'll"_  
 _Everything is "satisfactch'll"_

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_  
 _Wonderful feeling, wonderful day!_

Racoons, birds, bees, butterflies, and all sorts of animals joined in, with Groot flying around with them.

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_  
 _My, oh, my, what a wonderful day_  
 _Plenty of sunshine headin' my way_  
 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _Mister Bluebird's on my shoulder_  
 _It's the truth, it's "actch'll"_  
 _Everything is "satisfactch'll"_

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_  
 _Wonderful feeling, feeling this way!_

 _Mister Bluebird's on my shoulder_  
 _It is the truth, it's "actch'll", hm?_

 _Everything is "satisfactch'll"_  
 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_  
 _Wonderful feeling, wonderful day!_

"I am Groot(I have a shoulder buddy)" Groot smiled.

"Figure I heard that sunny song anywhere" shouted a voice.

"Rocket" Donna smiled, "What brings you out here."

"I'm here for Bigfoot." Rocket explained, "Remember that Muppet Show episode with Alan Arkin."

"Yeah" Donna recalled, "Where Alan Arkin got that Jekyll n Hyde Potion. Man he really ruined that bunny act."

"I know" Rocket said, "EPIC!"

As Rocket giggles, Donna sees some of the campers playing Follow The Leader. Donna decided to join in.

 _Following the leader, the leader, the leader_  
 _We're following the leader_  
 _Wherever he may go_

 _Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day_  
 _Tee dum, tee dee it's part of the game we play_  
 _Tee dum, tee dee, the words are easy to say_  
 _Just a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day_

 _Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee dum_  
 _We're one for all, and all of us out for fun_  
 _We march in line and follow the other one_  
 _With a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum_

 _Following the leader, the leader, the leader_  
 _We're following the leader_  
 _Wherever he may go_  
 _We're out to fight the Injuns, the Injuns, the Injuns_  
 _We're out to fight the Injuns_  
 _Because he told us so_

 _Tee dum, tee dee a teedle ee do tee day_  
 _We march along and these are the words we say:_  
 _Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle de dum dee-day_  
 _Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day_

 _Oh, a teedle ee dum a teedle ee-do-tee-day_

Note:Mary use to own a VHS of Disney's Sing Along Zippity Do Dah as a kid.


	2. It's a Small World, after all

Back at Camp, Lou was teaching the kids the wonders of the world. For the following country, they did The United Kingdom. Donna decided to break out in song to participate.

 _It's a world of laughter_  
 _A world of tears_  
 _It's a world of hopes_  
 _And a world of fears_  
 _There's so much that we share_  
 _That it's time we're aware_  
 _It's a small world after all_

 _It's a small world after all_  
 _It's a small world after all_  
 _It's a small world after all_  
 _It's a small, small world_

 _There is just one moon And one golden sun_  
 _And a smile means_  
 _Friendship to ev'ryone_  
 _Though the mountains divide_  
 _And the oceans are wide_  
 _It's a small world after all_

 _It's a small world after all_  
 _It's a small world after all_  
 _It's a small world after all_  
 _It's a small, small world_

Xander came out of the activity lodge, hearing Donna's voice "Great tunes, Donna" Xander said, "It's like you sing 24/7"

"Amazing when you have Saculean blood" Rocket groaned to himself.

"Anyway" Lou said, "England is the home of Lewis Carroll, writer of Alice In Wonderland"

"I remember that" Rocket smiled, "My favorite part was The Walrus and The Carpenter

 _The sun was shining on the sea_  
 _Shining with all his might_  
 _He did his very best to make_  
 _The billows smooth and bright_  
 _And this was odd because-_

"Your giving the children ideas" Donna shouted as she covered his mouth

"Those aren't the words, Kiddo" Rocket groaned as he removed her hand.

"I know" Donna replied, "But there are kids here. We all know what happens to those adorable Curious Oyesters, it had a Gone With The Wind ending."

"I Am Groot(And they were about my size)" Groot whispered.

"Luckily" Lou smiled, "I like to sing my favorite Alice in Wonderland Song."

Xander got out his guitar and began to play.

 _A very merry unbirthday to me_

 _To who?_

 _To me_

 _Oh you!_

 _A very merry unbirthday to you_

 _Who me?_

 _Yes, you!_

 _Oh, me!_

 _Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea_  
 _A very merry unbirthday to you!_

 _Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday_

 _Imagine, just one birthday every year_

 _Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!_

 _Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer_

 _A very merry unbirthday to you, to you_  
 _To me?_

 _To you!_

 _A very merry unbirthday_

 _For me?_

 _For you!_

 _Now blow the candle out my dear_  
 _And make your wish come true_

 _A merry merry unbirthday to you!_

Donna remembered that this was the Mad Hatter and March Hare song. She decided to find Payton and Michael.


	3. Bibbidi-Bobidi-Boo

Donna found Payton and Michael by the craft shop, learning how to make canoes. Michael was painting his with hot rod flames, while Payton painted hers with flowers and other girly things. Donna thought that she could spice things up with the 9 planets in the solar system. Rocket came in to see Donna painting a blank canoe, "Please don't let Donna sing again, Please don't let Donna sing again" Rocket whispered.

But Donna felt the rhythm. She decided to sing the Fairy God Mother's Song, the same song that she used to transform Cinderella's rags into a beautiful gown.

 _Salagadoola mechicka boola_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!_

 _Put them together and what have you got_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!_

 _Salagadoola mechicka boola_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!_

 _It'll do magic, believe it or not_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!_

 _Now, salagadoola means_

 _"Mechicka booleroo"_

 _But the thing mabob that does the job_

 _Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!_

 _Salagadoola menchicka boola_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _Put them together and what have you got_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

On her canoe, Donna painted the 9 planets in the Solar System and a message. "Girl" smiled Donna, "You know how to paint the Solar System."

"That's her Pay Pay" Michael replied, "My Solar Sweetie."

To all of my Out of This World friends of Camp Kikiwaka, your REALLY SPACEY, Donna Solo

Suddenly, they heard a train going by, "Every Hour" Michael said, "The Moose Rump Express runs from here to New York City."

"I Am Groot(This makes me think of Casey Junior, the train)"Groot whispered.

"Your right, Baby Groot" Donna smiled, "That's the same train The Celestian Alliance took when they met Dumbo."

 _Casey Junior's comin' down the track_

 _Comin' down the track_

 _With a smokey stack_

 _Hear him puffin' comin' 'round the hill_

 _Casey's here to thrill_

 _Every Jack and Jill_

 _Every time his funny little whistle sounds_

 _Everybody hurries to the Circus grounds_

 _Time for lemonade and crackerjacks_

 _Casey Junior's back_

 _Casey Junior's back_

"I Like The Locomotion better" Rocket complained,

 _Come on, come on. Do the Locomotion with me_

"That's the groove, Rocket" smiled Donna, "Now let's go find Caleb, Sydney, and Samantha while doing The Locomotion"

 _Everybody's doing a brand-new dance, now_  
 _(Come on baby, do the loco-motion)_  
 _I know you'll get to like it if you give it a chance now_  
 _(Come on baby, do the loco-motion)_  
 _My little baby brother can do it with me_  
 _It's easier than learning your a-b-c's_  
 _So come on, come on, do the loco-motion with me_  
 _You gotta swing your hips, now_

 _Come on, baby_  
 _Jump up_  
 _Jump back_  
 _Well, now, I think you've got the knack_  
 _Wow, wow_

 _Now that you can do it, let's make a chain, now_  
 _(Come on baby, do the loco-motion)_  
 _A chug-a chug-a motion like a railroad train, now_  
 _(Come on baby, do the loco-motion)_  
 _Do it nice and easy, now, don't lose control_  
 _A little bit of rhythm and a lot of soul_

 _Come on, come on_  
 _Do the loco-motion with me_

They took off while Rocket complained, "I can't believe that after 8 years, I still get up with this girl."


	4. Campfire Songs

They found Samantha, Sydney, and Caleb enjoying themselves by the lake. "Guys" Samantha said, "I've been thinking something"

"What's that, Samantha" Caleb asked.

"If you look at the lake" Samantha answered, "You look like you could see Davy Crocket"

"No way" replied Donna, "We did some canoe painting."

"Yeah" Michael replied, "And the Babe wrote a message to the future campers at Camp Kikiwaka."

"She says that Camp Kikiwaka is "Out of This World" Payton recalled.

"Now ho does that Davy Crockett ballad go again?" Caleb asked.

 _Born on a mountain in Tennessee_  
 _Greenest state in the land of the free_  
 _Raised in the woods so's he knew ev'ry tree_  
 _He kilt him a b'ar when he was only three_  
 _Davy, Davy Crockett, king of the wild frontier!_

"I think you got it Caleb" smiled Donna

 _Fought single-handed through the Injun War_  
 _Till the Creeks was whipped an' peace was in store_  
 _An' while he was a-handlin' this risky chore_  
 _Made hisself a legend for evermore_  
 _Davy, Davy Crockett, the man who don't know fear!_

 _When he lost his love, his grief was gall_  
 _In his heart he wanted to leave it all_  
 _An' lose hisself in the forests tall_  
 _But he answered instead his country's call_  
 _Davy, Davy Crockett, the choice of the whole frontier_

"Lovely ballad" Donna smiled, "It's like your giving a little whistle."

"Exactly my point, Donna" said a voice.

"Jiminy Cricket?" asked Donna, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Rocket Raccoon needs a conscience"

"After trying to find bigfoot" Donna asked, "I don't think he needs one."

"But do you remember the song I sang to Pinoch back in Italy" asked Jiminy.

"I remember" Donna smiled.

 _When you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong,_  
 _Give a little whistle!_  
 _Give a little whistle!_  
 _When you meet temptation and the urge is very strong,_  
 _Give a little whistle!_  
 _Give a little whistle!_  
 _Not just a little squeak,_  
 _Pucker up and blow._  
 _And if your whistle's weak, yell "Jiminy Cricket!"_

 _Take the straight and narrow path_  
 _And if you start to slide,_  
 _Give a little whistle!_  
 _Give a little whistle!_  
 _And always let your conscience be your guide_

 _And always let your conscience be your guide_

Rocket came up hearing Jiminy's conscience, "Oh great," he groaned, "It's the talking bug again! Listen, I have a bigfoot to find so shut your crootaken mouths."

"Don't worry" whispered Jiminy, "I warned the bigfoot to stay out of sight so Rocket won't blow their cover."

"Nice Job, Jiminy" Donna smiled. "Anyway, to wrap up our last night of camping, Xander is having a sing along."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jiminy smiled.

Later that night, they were eating marshmallows and singing campfire songs, "Okay guys" shouted Xander, "Who's ready for the final song of the evening."

Everyone cheered.

"I am Groot(I wonder what song are they going to sing?)" Baby GRoot whispered to Jiminy.

"Beats me, Groot" Jiminy replied, "And I'm glad you guys forced Rocket to participate without using any of his guns."

As everyone was asking what they wanted to sing, Rocket groaned. Donna thought he was saying, "Zubada," the Caveman version of, "Gitchi Gitchi GOO" so they decided to sing it.

 _Zupa, daya!_  
 _Zupa, daya!_  
 _Zupa, daya!_  
 _Zupa, daya!_  
 _Zupa, daya! (Ooooh)_

 _Zupa, daya!_  
 _Zupa, daya!_  
 _Zupa, daya!_  
 _Zupa, daya! (Yaiiii, yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yai yaaiioh!)_  
 _Zupa, daya!_  
 _Zupa, daya!_  
 _Ooga ooga ooga ooga_

 _Ooh chaka ooh chaka_  
 _Kay garna mana hoo (Hey!)_  
 _Ya ya ya_  
 _Gunga larga mungo_  
 _Zooga ooga chunga_  
 _Bee-boppa zapadu_

 _Chaka lakka moo eetchie she-ma goo_  
 _Chaka lakka moo eetchie she-ma goo_  
 _Chaka lakka moo eetchie_  
 _Eetchie she-ma ooga_  
 _Ooga_  
 _Ooga_

 _Chaka lakka moo eetchie she-ma goo!_


	5. Whistle While you Work

The next morning, Donna, Sydney, and Samantha were packing up to go home. Animals came into the cabin and thought that they could help them out. Donna decided that they should sing, Whistle While You Work, to pass the time.

 _Just whistle while you work_  
 _And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place_  
 _So hum a merry tune_  
 _It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace_  
 _And as you sweep the room_  
 _Imagine that the broom_  
 _Is someone that you love and soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune_  
 _When hearts are high the time will fly so whistle while you work_

After they placed their last suitcase into the Millennium Falcon, Michael and Caleb came with their luggage, "You girls ready to go?" Michael asked, "Gotta keep the triplets from helping TOO much at the repair shop."

"We're ready" Sydney smiled, "Can't wait to see the events at the park this week and of course rehearsal for our summer show."

The ship took off for the quaint town of Rosewood.

Lou and Xander think that they took the Moose Rump Express back to Rosewood. "Isn't it great having Donna back at Camp Kikiwaka" Xander asked.

"Y'all bet ya" Lou replied, "Hope she sends us a postcard from Rosewood."

Back in the Millennium Falcon, the gang was bored and didn't know what to do. Then Donna realized something, "I'm feeling a song coming on" Donna smiled.

"NOT AGAIN" Rocket complained as he placed the Millenium Falcon on autopilot, so he can have a heart attack from annoyance.

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_  
 _My, oh, my, what a wonderful day_  
 _Plenty of sunshine headin' my way_  
 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _Mister Bluebird's on my shoulder_  
 _It's the truth, it's "actch'll"_  
 _Everything is "satisfactch'll"_

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_  
 _Wonderful feeling, wonderful day!_  
 _Yes, sir_

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_  
 _My, oh, my, what a wonderful day_  
 _Plenty of sunshine headin' my way_  
 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay!_

 _Mister Bluebird's on my shoulder_  
 _It's the truth, it's "actch'll"_  
 _Everything is "satisfactch'll"_

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_  
 _Wonderful feeling, feeling this way!_

The End.


End file.
